ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 7, 2010 Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes but doesn't know that she is being ambushed by Sevenseven until her father-in-law, Max saves her. Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family down. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang is robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin, and Ben as Rath fight them and are stopped and are praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that since Ben's identity is revealed some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all costs. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someones remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flattens Carl's tire to keep him, But soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and save his dad without him knowing it. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her and Gwen, who was trying to protect her, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben and friends go to Zombozo and his team's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra is trapped on a tight-rope strapped with two bombs. Gwen soon gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death she goes into her Anodite form and begins growing to giant size while threatening him to leave the Tennysons alone and to spread it to the other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and possibly lets Zombozo go to spread the word, then goes back to her human form. Ben and Kevin find them and are curious how she handled Zombozo by herself and saved Sandra without question. Major events * Many of Ben's older enemies teamed-up to take revenge on Ben and his family. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *Gwen transformed into her Anodite form the second time. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Big Chill Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang Aliens used *Rath *Swampfire *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill Quotes *Gwen (in a deep distorted female voice): "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" *Zombozo: "We've seen what your cousin can do." *Gwen: "I'm not talking about him! I want you to listen to me then pass the word to every lowlife you know. If you want to come after Ben or Kevin or me, fine! ''That's the life you chose! I'm talking to you! ''Look at me!! LOOK AT ME!! As of right now the Tennyson family is off-limits!! If any of you ever attacks one of our loved ones or hurts one of our loved ones or even bumps into someone we love in the street THIS IS WHAT AWAITS YOU!!!" (Zombozo screams off-screen) *''Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill ''!! You are tough with an army behind you Vulcanus (Freezes army) now it´s you, me and the fire so called it burns. *''Vulcanus: This wasn´t part of my plan, if you want the lady back I´ll tell you were she is please don´t hurt...'' *''Ultimate Big Chill: For ones just stop talking (Uses Ice Flames).'' *''Vulcanus: Okay.'' Trivia *This episode marks Zombozo's first appearance after a long absence since Last Laugh. *This is the second time Gwen's dormant Anodite form was shown. However, this the first time it is shown changing in size. *This is the first appearance of Ultimate Big Chill. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes